


messed up

by TsukiDragneel



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, Bad Poetry, Lowercase, Poetry, Romano Has Issues, Self-Esteem Issues, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 08:58:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17056799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsukiDragneel/pseuds/TsukiDragneel





	messed up

hatred

is a terrifying emotion

capable of the utmost destruction

or the greatest love

 

romano

honestly isn't quite certain

where he stands on this anymore

 

on the one hand

veneziano is his brother

the yin to his yang

if yin were to swallow yang

so completely

that there would be nothing left

 

on the other hand

it's not fair

at all

it's so not fair

that veneziano,

the 

_idiot_

is loved so completely

so fully

when romano has to beg

for any 

_scrap_

of love

 

and why?

veneziano

is better,

everyone knows it

because

veneziano

actually has

 _friends_.

has a

_family._

that isn't him.

 

hatred

fills his being

bitter, deep hatred

for his brother

(sick)

siblings are supposed to love each other

care about each other

but they barely exchange pleasantries

(this is so

so

messed up)


End file.
